


More Than I Deserve

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [2]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Past, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'More Than I Deserve' by Kane.





	More Than I Deserve

Wade Kinsella was one of those people who spent his life at the bottom of the pile.

Lost his mother to cancer when he was ten, almost lost his father to the bottle after that.

A brother he couldn’t get along with, a town that whispered about him behind their hands, a string of women who never meant nothin’.

Then one day, Zoe Hart walked into his life and everything changed.

Whatever he did to deserve her, he would never know, but he was mighty grateful she was there, and every day he prayed to God she never went away.


End file.
